To Begin Again
by unfortunate star
Summary: “When we step out that gate we’ll be able to Apparate. Take me to the place where I’ll be safe, take me to the place where I can begin again.” Draco realizes his old life must be left behind, he must begin again. [full summary inside]


**Summary: **After the events a top the Astronomy Tower, the Malfoy Manor has disappeared - along with the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy brings home a prisoner-of-war and puts Draco in charge of making sure she doesn't die in the dungeons - this prisoner-of-war just so happens to be his school enemies best female friend. "The opportunity of a lifetime" is given to the young Malfoy, and for once, he takes it. 

**Preview:** "When we step out that gate we'll be able to Apparate. Take me to the place where I'll be safe, take me to the place where I can begin again." Draco realizes his old life must be left behind, he must begin again.

**Feedback:** Every comment is welcomed, (just don't tell meI can't write,I won't take too kindly to that).

**Author's Note:** This was previously a one shot andI am proud to sayI have chapter's-in-the-making. Updates, though, will not be a regulatory thing.

**Disclaimer:** blahblahblah...

...and on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One:** To Begin Again

He was sitting in his favorite plush chair, cozy and warm by the fire. The book in his hands was from the family library; something his mother had suggested he read. Finding it only mildly entertaining (it was some sappy love story), he set it aside and stretched his arms and legs before settling again. His eyes locked with the fire, drying from the warmth of the flames.

It was shortly past eleven now, and he was expecting his father to return sometime soon from a meeting with the Dark Lord. They were to discuss his future plans; what they would do with him for not completing his mission, even though he'd gone through his share of Crucio's to last him. The Death Eater's hadn't been able to come together but for that one night in fear of being caught, where ever they met. The Dark Lord hadn't summoned them, besides paying a little visit to break Lucius (and other's) out of Azkaban and then to Malfoy Manor where he proceeded to honor Snape and punish Draco.

The mission had been completed, albeit due to his ignorant mother's meddling. Gone to _Snape_ of all people! Nothing infuriated him more, than that he hadn't done his job but had another do it. All year he had been telling his professor it was his, his alone and he needed no help. Still... he was somewhat glad the pressure had been lifted off his shoulders. But he didn't get it; Dumbledore was offering him protection even though the old fool knew he was going to die no matter what.

Oh yes, he had been thinking of the headmaster's proposal to join the Order's side. But would they accept him? Surely not, he had just tried murdering their leader a few weeks ago. And besides, he needed to fight for the Dark Lord. He _had_ to fight for the Dark Lord, in fear of failing him again—Draco just didn't want to die. He had to protect his mother and father, even if at that moment he wasn't too pleased with Narcissa. Lucius on the other hand... well, if his father got him out of severe punishment then may the man rest in peace on his dying day.

What Draco most was relieved of, was that the Dark Lord had not murdered Lucius and Narcissa. He found them much more useful, and Dumbledore had still been defeated. The evil bastard called it _mercy_. Draco would have laughed had he not been given another Crucio just at that moment.

"Draco darling," came his mother's voice from somewhere behind him, the doorway, "What time was it that Lucius would be returning?" Was that a hint of worry in her voice?

"Eleven, mother," he rose from his chair, pushing on the arm rests. Turning towards the doorway, he left the book sitting on the side table and went to her. From the look on her face he knew she was indeedworried, "But you know how meetings can run. You can never plan ahead and you can never time the Lord, you know that mother."

"Yes, well," she cleared her throat. Closing the small space between them she grasped his arm, giving it a little squeeze. Looking up into her son's face, she smiled. "He's gotten a letter and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't in here with you or-" but at that moment she was interrupted by a loud shout and the sounds of struggling. Lucius was home and yelling for them; he must've privately flooed.

Draco pushed his mother to the side lightly, muttering a 'Stay back' as he passed her and dashed out the room and into his father's study across the hall. He pulled open the door and stopped in his tracks momentarily at the sight: His father was standing near the fire place with a person bound by his arms. Whipping out his wand, Draco hurriedly pointed, aimed, and thought _Petrificus Totalus_. He watched whoever it was his father had been struggling with straighten and fall face forward.

"Father, are you all right? What has-"

"I'm fine, Draco," a breathless Lucius growled. He straightened his robes and hair and hung his cane on the back of his office chair, "We found spies in the forest where we were having our meeting. I managed to nick this one before she got away." Lucius was grinning evilly and Draco took a good look down at what he realized was a girl laying face down in his father's study. "The Dark Lord told me to bring her here but on the way she managed to start breaking free of her bonds; bloody bint," Lucius inhaled heavily. "We must get her to the dungeons quickly. She's a pest."

"Yes father," Draco nodded, raising his wand again to levitate the girl. "Which cell would you like?"

Lucius waved his hand, stating nonverbally he didn't mind which one, just as long as Draco told him which in fact she was in. "Where's Narcissa?" Lucius stalked slowly after the floating body.

"I left her in my lounge across the hall, I'm not sure if she's still there. Father, about the meeting-" Draco began but Lucius caught him.

"Return here after you take care of her," Lucius inclined his head slightly, looking down at the girl. "Most likely she all ready knows what I've got to tell you, but let's be sure."

"Yes father," Draco bowed slightly before walking out the door, the floating body behind him. It was eerily quiet as he walked down the stairs, never looking behind him but knowing she was always there. When he reached the dungeons, which to begin with he didn't like, he chose the nastiest cell, also one of the smaller ones. He stood in the middle of the area and laid the girl, face up, on the floor before releasing her of Petrificus Totalus, and then removed any other bondage spell on her that his father may have placed.

She sat up with a gasp and coughed until she regained her normal breathing back. She must have scrambled across the floor and away, for when he cast _Lumos_ on the space she was out of his sight. He found her in the corner, cowering. He really would have loved to stay and scare her but more pressing matters were on his mind. With a smirk, he left the cell, leaving her in darkness. Draco wasn't worried about her trying to break out; he chuckled to himself. One thing he did like about the dungeons was only Malfoy magic could be used down there. One of the older, dead, generations had cast the spell and no one really cared to remove it.

Returning to Lucius' study, after bowing, he seated himself in a chair before his father's desk. "Father, the meeting... What has the Dark Lord ordered?"

Lucius inhaled slowly, his cold eyes gazing at his heir. "The Dark Lord is still not happy with you, my son. Although Dumbledore _is_ dead, and about bloody time might I add, he sent you to do the job." He leaned back in his chair, stiffening slightly, "You know very well, Draco, that this displeases the Dark Lord when a mission is not carried out strictly."

Draco's straight figure fidgeted for a moment, "Yes, I know, father. I tried telling Snape all year to not interfere but he-"

"Severus has told me this. He offered you help, but you did not take it. You said you had it under control. Correct?" Lucius' eyebrows rose.

Nodding, Draco leaned forward, putting his sweaty palms on his knees. "Yes. I would have done it father. You would have been proud," he was lying, but thank whatever that Lucius was not skilled in Occlumency. "But I was distracted and some of the other Death Eaters came up just before I could do it-"

"You still failed."

Draco sucked in air between his lips; if only his father hadn't said those words like the way he did. "I tried, father. I'm sorry I failed you and mother," he lowered his eyes, bending his head forward. "I'm sorry I failed the Dark Lord."

"He will forgive you in time, my son, but keep in mind that your next mission—when that is given to you—you must not fail it. You will be instantly killed. Do you understand?" Lucius leaned forward to, his hands resting on his desk. Draco looked up and nodded, his eyes connecting with his fathers. "You are dismissed then."

"Thank you, father," Draco stood and bowed again, turning away for the door. When he reached it, his hand on the knob, he stopped and turned back to Lucius. "Father, that girl, she's in the second to last cell on the south side."

"Thank you, Draco," Lucius nodded his head nonchalantly before Draco disappeared out the door and returning to the lounge he had been previously. The book, which he would never pick up again, lay forgotten on the table as the young man gazed into the fire; his heart cold.

&&&

Just a little over a week passed and all thoughts of the Dark Lord, Death Eater's, etcetera left his mind as his task was: to look after that bint in the dungeons. Draco had cringed at this, but it was an order from the Dark Lord and he had to oblige. What was he now, just a lowly servant such as Wormtail?

At first the girl just huddled in the corner, afraid of him. He would leave her prisoner food just inside the door for her when she wouldn't come forward to take it. Draco would stand just out of sight, looking in through the slit near the top of the solid, concrete door. Knowing that the food was vile, the small cramped space smelled and filled with scum, he knew she was highly uncomfortable and most likely sickened at it. But he felt no pity.

Almost two weeks passed and no word came from anyone of who she might be working for; on the exact date to make it two weeks she tried escaping when Lucius had gone down to view her with Draco. The older man ordered her to be chained to the wall. Draco said he would chain her after she had her food and Lucius left; he hesitated. Standing just outside the cell with the food in his hands, he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. When he entered the space, he realized how disgusting it was; he hadn't before—his mind had been on different matters. Moving for her usual corner, he set her food down before her. "Hurry up," he ordered her, moving backwards as she slowly unfolded and downed her scraps and water.

With a defiant _hmph_ she shoved the tray away from her after it was bare. With the toe of his shoe, he moved it out of the way and grasped her wrists before she could recoil. "Let go of me!" she screamed, wrestling.

"Don't result in me forcing you into those chains," he growled gruffly as he pushed her against the wall. She visibly relaxed at his words, although it was probably from fear. He pulled her away from the wall and held both of her wrists in one hand as he dug for his wand in his pocket. When it was out he muttered _Lumos_, and the face illuminated before him made him freeze.

Her large brown eyes were full of fear and anger, her lips slightly parted as she stared at him. Dirt and scraps covered her skin, twigs caught in her bushy hair. All of a sudden it hit him; she had known it was he all along but he'd been so... _oblivious_.

"What the bloody hell," he muttered before releasing her and lowering his wand so the only thing caught in the light was the floor and their feet. All this time, for two damned weeks he'd been taking care of _Granger_, of all people! His father's words came back to him; _...spies in the forest..._ The Order had been there that night; they knew? Oh shit bucket.

"You didn't know it was me?" her raspy voice cracked his thoughts. Her loss of a voice made him want to cringe, as it wasn't that annoying, high pitched know-it-all type voice any longer.

"What do you think?" he growled, his eyebrows pinched together. This _really_ pissed him off. "This really complicates things, you know?" He heard her try chuckling but her throat must've hurt as she winced. Draco stuck his wand in his pocket, letting the tip of it remain out to provide light as he leaned forward and grasped her shoulders with his hands firmly. He pushed her back against the wall and shoved her down to the floor. Draco knelt before her, looking into her torn face; she just stared at him fiercely. "I'm still going to have to chain you."

"Whatever, daddy's boy," she said irritably. Glowering at her, he caught her wrists again and reached for each shackle fastened to the wall, locking each one on each wrist. Straightening, he moved for the chains that linked to the wall and slacked it to allow her to be able to move her arms more freely. "Do you do everything daddy says?"

"Shut it, Granger," he breathed, collecting her abandoned tray on the floor. "This is none of your business."

"_Malfoy_," she said in a sarcastic voice, "Seeing as I'm the one now chained to the wall, I do believe I have _some_ part in the matter." Hermione pulled at the chains, straining her arms; she winced also.

"And most likely going to _die_ here, too," he spat, turning his back on her. He was at the door when he heard her whispered reply.

"_What_?" her voice was filled with terror and he bet if he could see her face now, her eyes would be large and the look of fear on her face.

Extinguishing his wand with an unheard _Nox_, Draco stood in the light of the framed door. "You heard what I said Granger," he spat back to her without looking at her. "No one has ever come out these dungeons alive."

When he shut the concrete door on her, enclosing her in the darkness yet again, he heard her terrified sobs wracking her body. His heart strings pulled and the words of Albus Dumbledore filled his mind: _...Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine..._(&) the promise of his mother and father being protected, _...Come over to the right side, Draco...you are not a killer..._(&)

That night, Draco Malfoy did not sleep easily.

&&&

It was three weeks, three blasted weeks, when the first sign of Hermione Granger's case reached the Malfoy Manor. It was in the form of a news paper article that Andromeda Tonks had sent her sister, seeing as the manor had gone unplottable soon after Dumbledore's death and only those who knew of the residence (after going unplottable that is) could send things any longer. In the article, some sneaky reporter had gathered that, on a mission for the Order, the teenager had been captured but her whereabouts were unknown. Other's missing were people unfamiliar to Draco (besides his cousin) but he had taken the newspaper to the dungeon with him one day. After setting her food before her, he took the article from his pocket and waved it in front of her face with his wand pointed at it, lighting the words.

"It's an article, about you," he stated simply. She looked up, tired eyes scanning the words. Her mouth was slightly open again as she squinted to read the fine print.

"Oh God, not _Tonks_..." she breathed, setting her sandwich down. "And Hestia Jones? Oh how _could_ they..." she went to clutch the paper in her hands, but he pulled it back, causing her to glare up at him. "Can't I read it?"

"I just wanted to let you know they're now just worrying about you," her glare, if possible, intensified. He scoffed and placed the paper back into his pocket. After a moment of glaring, she resumed eating. Draco moved away from her and leaned carefully against the wall on the other side, letting his wand arm hang down by his side. His eyes scanned the area and what was being lit; the light hit the floor and stretched across from the angle of his wand. Hermione's tray was in the light and much of her could be seen, but it seemed to stop at her stomach. Her elbows were resting on her knees and Draco could wearily see scratches on her wrists. The area seemed red and puffy. "Granger," he questioned her, "What is up with your arms?"

"The chains tightened on my wrists," she said angrily. "That is, when I tried to remove them or strained against them."

"Well don't _do_ that, your arms look _disgusting_." Draco sighed inwardly, closing his eyes for a second before he pushed away from the wall and knelt before her, placing his wand on the floor and taking one of her arms. She seemed hesitant at first, but when he began loosening the restraints, Hermione seemed shocked. Switching her sandwich to the other hand, she brought her second arm forward so he could loosen it too. After doing so, he took his wand and returned to the exact same posture as he just had been on the wall.

"Thanks," she muttered before resuming eating.

"Yeah," was his simple reply. As she finished eating, he stood there for a second in quiet, thinking. The past week he'd been thinking more about what could possibly happen if joined the other side; death to perhaps his father and mother, death to him as soon as he was found, but then again... no more Dark Lord to call master and bow to. The latter was starting to outweigh the former thoughts. "Granger," he said again, she replied with an 'hm?' "What... what would happen if, hypothetically, I ... well I mean to say, what happens when someone joins the Order?" he questioned softly.

In the stream of light that his wand emitted, he saw her sandwich drop to the tray. "Wh-_what_?" she stumbled over her words.

He scowled, "Never mind." He pushed away from the wall and walked in front of her, "Are you done yet?"

"Malfoy are you _seriously_ thinking-" she began, taking the sandwich she had dropped and pushing the tray away to signal she was done.

"I said never mind," he growled, bending down to take the tray. He left without another word, but her hurried words as he walked out the door caused him to stop breathing for a second.

"You'd have more protection than you ever dreamed about. You could live more freely than being stuck in this house, in this life you have. You could be free of this."

Draco stopped just outside the door, his hand actually moving to close it. He looked in at her form against the wall, his grey eyes widened, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"There are marks on the wall, Malfoy," she was close to tears; he could hear it in her voice. "Marks you've made, aren't they? Of how many times you've been in this very cell! Your initials are here, I know it is although I can't clearly see them." As he took his wand and pointed it at her, her skin glowed with a blinding whiteness but the dirt and grim were visible just as the tears streaming down her hollowing cheeks were visible. She could also see the terror in his eyes.

She was right, of course. Just above her and to the right, clearly etched into the wall like a deadly reminder were the letters "DM". Twenty one marks were under them. Draco's breath caught once more in his throat. His eyes darted from her teary face to the marks; his mind was racing.

"Draco, what is going on?" an irritated voice broke through his thoughts. Draco jolted and turned to his father's shadowy figure in the corridor; any fear shown on his face was clearly gone and all that remained was a cool and collected expression.

"Nothing father," he was surprised his voice didn't crack, as he was feeling as if he would crumble any moment. "Just got done feeding the prisoner," he lifted the tray slightly. Draco went to close the door, but Lucius smirked.

"Leave it open. I've got some business with the Mudblood," Lucius swept passed his son and into the cell, where a frightened Hermione leaned against the wall, the shackles on her wrists instantly tightening in the master's presence. Draco could clearly see Hermione gulp and try to curl into a position unopened to Lucius. The door shut automatically in front of the younger man and instantly, fear ran though Draco's body.

Draco knew what Lucius would do. He wouldn't touch her per se, but Crucio was enough to break her in her weak condition. Trying to hurry from the dungeons, Draco was on the top step to escape the cold place when her terrified, pain filled scream reached his ears. He knew, without even realizing, that scream would haunt him.

And then he knew; his mind was made up.

&&&

Two days ago he had had enough, but Lucius had different plans. "You're not to go see that girl again, do you understand?" the older man spat at his son, who was down on his hands and knees. Lucius and just given Draco a few well placed Crucio's.

"Why father?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't question me," Lucius kicked at Draco's head, only managing to have the young man bite the inside of his mouth quite hard. Blood pooled in his mouth and he fought the urge to spit it out, fearing it would only anger Lucius more. "No one has tried to find her it seems; she'll only rot down there now."

Draco's body was shaking, with fear, anger, and his worry for the girl. Yes, he was worrying and even that frightened him. For all his life he'd been told to hate her, but having her trapped in his dungeons opened his eyes. His life wasn't what he wanted it to be, although he'd be reluctant to let go what he had, and definitely not what he'd told everyone at least. "Yes father," he said quietly.

"Good, now... return to your room or something. I've got work to do and the Dark Lord has said he'd pay a visit sometime soon. I don't want you near here when he comes, understand?" Draco stood shakily and nodded. "Good, good. Go along now, and remember, don't go down into the dungeons." With another nod and bow, Draco was out of there and to his mother's bedroom.

He knocked on the door and waited for her reply for him to come in. When he did enter, she stopped in her action of crossing her room and sighed, staring at her son with sympathy. "What has he done now?" she said, dropping her robe and moving to him, caressing his sores gently.

"Mother I'm leaving," he said bluntly. Narcissa stopped her hand, which was about the stroke his cheek.

"_Leaving_?" she whispered, her eyebrows coming together.

"Yes, and I want you to come with me. You don't deserve to live like this either," he sighed and looked down into her icy eyes, his hands grasping hers.

"Draco, you don't possibly mean-" she inhaled through her nose, biting on her lower lip. Oh he meant it all right. He was leaving and she knew perfectly well what his intentions were; he was fed up with Lucius and the Dark Lord. She knew it had something to do with the girl in the dungeons, "You understand what this is going to do?" she breathed, squeezing her son's hands.

"Yes, mother, and I will deal with the consequences. We'll leave tonight! But I have to-" Narcissa stopped him, putting her finger on her son's lips. She shook her head; she would not be able to go with him.

"Draco, darling, _I love you_. But you must understand that I can not go with you, right?" her eyes narrowed before she closed them, embracing her son as she used to when he was younger. Lately, she hadn't been able to hold him due to Lucius' work.

"Mother, _please_," his voice held a child's innocent whine in it. No matter how much Draco hated the fact that Narcissa had interfered in his mission to murder Albus Dumbledore, he still loved the woman and wished her protection. The whole reason he'd agreed to do the job was to protect her and Lucius, although now... Draco released her and looked into her eyes, "_Please_ mother, come with me. I know you'll be in good hands; you'll be able to be away from Lucius. The Dark Lord will surely kill you."

The offer was tempting but if Lucius ever found out that she had agreed to leave the manor she would surely be killed before the Dark Lord could reach her. "I'm sorry Draco," she whispered. His hurt expression caused tears to push at her eyes. "When this war is over," she took his face in her hands. "We'll be together again. I promise."

"Mother..." he said breathlessly, kissing her forehead, "Be safe."

"I will, now go and pack only essentials! And..." she released him and moved quickly to her vanity. She took a small box from a drawer and pressed it into his hand. "Don't open it until you are safe and away. I was going to give it to you on your coming out party, but... well seeing as that never happened and I was going to wait until the end of the war..." she looked up. "I'm not so sure anymore," she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

He hugged her quickly, "I will send a small package of food to the entrance to the dungeons and I will try my best to distract Lucius as long as possible. Leave through the ball room's back door and travel to the southern entrance by way of the garden path. From there you will be able to Apparate safely. Make sure to get an extra cloak for the girl." She let him go and kissed his cheek again.

"Thank you mother," he whispered before stowing the small box in his pocket and leaving back through her door. Quickly, he went to his room and to his closet. He grabbed a small bag and flung it on his bed, after which followed a few change of clothes. Draco made sure he had everything of importance, a picture of Narcissa and a few jewelry pieces that would fetch quite a sum before he put everything, including the small box from his pocket, into the bag. Returning to his wardrobe, he found an extra traveling cloak for Hermione and tucked that under his arm, slinging the bag onto his shoulder after putting his own traveling cloak on.

He peeked out of his room, where he saw Narcissa down the way standing before Lucius' study. She placed her finger to her mouth and motioned for her to remain silent as she knocked on the door, a second later she disappeared within the room. Draco shut his door quietly and swiftly made his way down the corridor and down the steps to the first floor. His journey to the dungeons was quite simple and he indeed found a small package of food waiting by the door, which he promptly put in the bag.

Draco immediately moved down the steps and into the darkness; he pulled his wand out, muttering _Lumos_, and raced down the hall until he reached Hermione's cell. He threw open the door. Sliding his bag off his shoulder and setting the cloak for her on top of it, he moved forward and knelt before her.

Reaching out, he lifted her head with his fingers. From the lack of food and adequate sleep she'd been deprived of (not to mention the Crucio's she'd been given), he could tell it was taking her all too just stay awake. "Granger, can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Yes," she mumbled incoherently, her head rolling back. She righted and opened her eyes wide, "I thought... I thought you weren't coming back." He set his wand down and released the shackles on her wrists, causing her to gasp in shock. "What are you doing?" she rubbed her raw wrists, which had started to bleed when Lucius had come.

"We," he paused, taking his wand and helping her up, "Are getting out of here. Can you walk?" he said, eyeing her. She nodded and he moved back to the entrance to give her the cloak, he also took up the bag; "Put this on and stay quiet. My father said the Dark Lord would be in the house tonight but I am not sure when. Come quickly." He muttered _Nox _but kept his wand in his hand. Hermione nodded and swung the cloak on her shoulders, stumbling after Draco in the dark.

_Not being able to walk for almost four weeks could sure do a number on a girl_, she thought as she fell behind him going up the dungeon steps. _Why is he doing this? Was he serious about joining the Order?_ Hermione inhaled deeply as they raced along an empty dining room and into an enormous room she could only guess as the ball room. Draco was headed for a set of double doors on the other side of the room, and when he reached them he flung only one open and waited until she was through to go out after her; the door shut quietly behind him.

"Go, along this path until you reach a fork," he whispered into her ear, "Take the right fork and meet me at the gate."

"What about you?" she said between small gasps of air. She stuck her fingers in her side where a stitch was forming.

"I'll be right after you," he whispered, giving her a little push in the direction of the garden path. She looked around at him once before disappearing into the dark night. Draco himself, though, did not follow her quite yet. If everything failed in this moment of his hesitation, he could never forgive himself. He probably wouldn't even live that long; but he couldn't part with his childhood home. One day he knew, though, he'd return to this house and it'd be the grandest the land had seen in a long time. But still, it was sad to depart with it. He moved into the garden, down the path he had directed Hermione to go. When he reached the gate he looked back into the distance at the looming windows and haunting features of the house at night.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered. He looked back to her; she was standing with one hand on the gate, about to push it open. This was his future? The unknown? Was he ready for it? He looked into Hermione's face; she looked happy but also still afraid from her stay in the Malfoy Manor. He stepped forward and nodded; he was ready now, to start over.

"Granger, when we step out that gate we'll be able to Apparate," he took her hand in his. "Take me to the place where I'll be safe, take me to the place where I can begin again."

* * *

(&) taken directly from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, American edition, chapter twenty-seven The Lightning-Struck Tower, pages 591-592. © of J.K. Rowling, used without permission. ssh. 


End file.
